Lazo de hermanos
by TMNT Decendants
Summary: Que pasaria si Harry hubiera tenido una Hermana que es la viva imagen de su madre, excepto por los ojos. Pero en el dia que mataron a sus padres la separan de él y es criada por la familia Malfoy. Años despues Harry descubre la existencia de su hermana y confiado de que esta viva no se rendira hasta encontrarla y tenerla a su lado.
1. Prologo

Godric's Hollow

31 de octubre de 1981

Lily Potter terminaba de ponerle las pijamas a sus dos hermosos hijos: Harry James Potter quien es la versiona viva de su padre excepto por los ojos que son azules como los de su madre, y su hermosa hija Lily Ángela Potter quien es idéntica a su madre ya que heredo es pelirroja como ella excepto que los ojos que son cafés claro como los de su padre. Ambos estaban sonriéndole a su madre mientras levantabas sus manitas hacia ella haciéndola entender que quieren que los cargue, Lily no podía negarles eso ya que ella los amaba con toda sus fuerza, ellos son sus tesoros mas valiosos y los mas bellos regalos que la vida le dio.

-Ya niños, que ya es hora de dormir-dice Lily mientras que sus hijos se recargaban en su pecho.

Lily camina hacia las cuna de sus hijos, ambas cunas son de madera pero las diferenciaban el color de las cobijas ya que la de Harry es azul y la de la pequeña Lily rosa. Acuesta a su hija en su cuna y cuando estaba a punto de acostar a Harry escucha un fuerte ruido por el pasillo.

-¿Qué estará pasando?-pregunta Lily confundida caminando junto con Harry hacia la puerta, la abre y ve luces verdes y rojas por el pasillo.

Sale del cuarto y mira a su marido peleando contra Lord Voldemort

-¡JAMES!-grita Lily aterrada.

En cuanto escucha el grito de su esposa su temor aumentaba aun más.

-¡LILY LLEVATE A LOS NIÑOS! ¡LLEVATELOS!-grita James sin dejar de lanzar hechizos con su varita.

Voldemort con su cara en forma de serpiente logra verla junto con el niño en sus brazos.

-¡Ahí esta!-dice sonriendo con malicia.

Lily se aterra y entra al cuarto de sus hijos y cierra con seguro, sus hijos habían comenzado a llorar porque podían sentir que había peligro cerca de ellos. Su madre busca entre su ropa su varita pero tristemente recuerda que lo dejo en su habitación y no podía salir por ella.

-¡AVADA KADABRA!-escucha el grito de Voldemort lanzando la maldición asesina.

Lily siente como su corazón estalla en miles de pedazos al escuchar esa maldición, uno de los tres maleficios imperdonables que ella mas teme.

Lily mira a sus hijos quienes habían dejado de llorar y la miraban asustados.

-Ya, ya niños, todo saldrá bien…. Les prometo que todo saldrá bien-dice Lily llorando mientras se ponía a la altura de sus hijo en la cuna-Mama esta aquí con ustedes.

Los bebes miran a su madre como si quisieran creerle.

_Mi pequeño Harry_

_Y mi pequeña Lily _

_Mama y papa están aquí_

_Y jamás los vamos a abandonar _

_._

_Aunque no nos vean _

_Y estemos separados_

_Estaremos a su lado _

_Y ustedes juntos estarán _

_._

_Su lazo fuerte es_

_Inseparable siempre serán _

_Pero si alguien los separa _

_ Su amor siempre los unirá _

_._

_Ustedes jamás se rendirán_

_Su amor los protegerá_

_Aunque nosotros no estemos_

_Siempre estaremos con ustedes_

Lily mira a sus hijos quienes sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas como si estuvieran entendiendo el mensaje.

_Mis angelitos_

_Algún día sus poderes despertaran_

_Algún día lo controlaran_

_Y su lazo se fortalecerá_

_._

_Lily tu hermano te protegerá_

_No hay nada que temer_

_Y Harry, tu hermana te cuidara _

_Y solos jamás estarán  
_

Se escucha un fuerte golpe del otro lado de la puerta aterrando aun mas a Lily.

-¡ABRE ESA PUERTA!-ordena Voldemort furioso.

Lily voltea a ver a sus hijos quienes tenían ganas de llorar.

-Hijos, jamás olviden esa canción…. Siempre estén junto, no importa lo que pase-dice Lily llorando-Harry, Lily los amamos….los amamos…. Niños su mami los ama… papi los ama-sus hijos la miran a los ojos-Harry…Lily cuídense mucho, sean fuertes.

-¡BOMBARDA!-grita Voldemort derrumbando la puerta.

Los bebes comienzan a llorar por la explosión, Lily se levanta y se pone frente en medio de Voldemort y de sus hijos.

-¿Creíste que podrías ocultarte de mi?-pregunta Voldemort sonriendo con malicia apuntando a Harry con su varita, al ver Lily lo que él quería se pone frente a Harry y Lily-¡Apártate!

-No-dice Lily.

-¡Muévete, solo quiero matar al niño!-dice Lord Voldemort ya que estaba tratando de cumplir lo que le suplico Snape: Que dejara vivir a Lily.

-¡Por favor, a mis hijos no por favor, máteme a mi pero deja a mis hijos!-suplica Lily sin moverse.

A Lord Voldemort se le había acabado la poca paciencia que tenia.

-¡AVADA KADABRA!-lanza la maldición asesina a Lily matándola instantáneamente.

Lord Voldemort lentamente se acerca al cuerpo de Lily y al ver que esta muerta sonríe con malicia y posa su vista hacia los bebes.

-Solo me faltas tu mocoso-dice Voldemort viendo a Harry y después mira a Lily-Para que veas que soy piadoso te matare primero y después a tu hermana y así toda la familia reunida en el cielo estará-dice en tono burlón apuntando a Harry con su varita-¡AVADA KADABRA!

Voldemort lanza la maldición asesina a Harry pero el rayo verde solamente lo rodeo, Voldemort mira impactado lo que estaba pasando y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la maldición se fue hacia el.

-¡NO!-grita Voldemort de dolor sintiendo como la maldición destruía su cuerpo lentamente-¡No….NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO-grita al momento que desaparece.

Los niños solo miran la dirección donde estaba parado Voldemort intentado comprender lo que estaba pasando, después posaron sus ojos hacia el cuerpo de su madre esperando a que se levantara.

-¡MI SEÑOR!-se escucha un grito y unos pasos acercándose con velocidad.

Lucius Malfoy, uno de los seguidores de Voldemort y el único que lo acompaño a la casa de los Potter para impedir que la profecía se cumpliera, pero Voldemort le había ordenado que vigilara de que nadie se acercara.

-Amo-dice Lucius buscando por toda la casa-¡AMO!-grita Lucius entrando al cuarto de los bebes -¡A….

Lucius no termina de hablar ya que ve un pedazo de tela de su amo con el símbolo de la serpiente tirado en el suelo lleno de ceniza.

-No…. No puede ser-dice Lucius sin poder creerlo.

Voltea para todas partes buscando al responsable pero lo único que ve es destrucción, muertos y bebes. Lucius se acerca a los bebes furioso y lleno de odio mientras que ellos lloraban.

-Si mi amo no termino el trabajo, entonces yo lo hare en su honor-dice Lucius agarrando a la pequeña Lily quien seguía llorando-Primero las damas-dice apuntándola con la varita.

Lucius se preparaba para matar a Lily pero ella lo mira a los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Lucius comienza a sentir algo calido en su pecho al ver los ojos de la niña, no podía negarlo, ella es idéntica a su madre excepto que sus ojos en vez de azules son cafés claros como los de su padre. El no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, en cuanto vio los ojos de la pequeña Lily de inmediato le robo el corazón y el único bebe que puede robarle el corazón es su hijo: Draco Malfoy.

Lucius baja la varita y abraza a Lily tratando de que dejara de llorar, mira a Harry y por el únicamente siente un gran desprecio.

-Esta niña no tiene la culpa de nada, pero tu si-dice Lucius viendo con odio a Harry-Espero que nadie te encuentre y te mueras

Al decir eso se va de la casa llevándose a Lily, ella podía sentir como se alejaba de su hermano al igual que Harry y comienzan a llorar mas fuerte.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy estaba saliendo del cuarto donde su hijo Draco quien apenas cumpliría un año dormía tranquilamente, ella podía respirar tranquila ya que fue un reto dormirlo. No podía negarlo, era igual a su padre.

-¡NARCISSA!-grita Lucius desde la entrada de la mansión.

Narcissa corre al oír el grito de su esposo y lo encuentra subiendo a las escaleras a gran velocidad.

-Lucius ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Narcissa aterrada.

Lucius se para frente a ella y le muestra a la pequeña Lily quien aun seguía llorando desconsolada.

-¿Y esta bebe?-pregunta Narcissa agarrándola.

Su marido comienza a explicarle todo lo que paso en la casa de los Potter y quien es esa niña.

-No puedo creerlo, el señor tenebroso… muerto-dice Narcissa sin poder creerlo.

-Así es mi vida, pero ese niño pagara por eso-dice Lucius lleno de odio mientras acariciaba con amor la cabeza de Lily quien aun seguía llorando-Ya pequeña, ya…

_Se va el sol y todo se embellece  
Con su luz, nos van a iluminar  
ven conmigo y en mis brazos descanza  
y podrás soñar..._

_Aquí estas y así la magia aparece_  
_Ven a mí, porque te quiero abrazar_  
_Tu tendrás, ya todo lo que desees_  
_si en mis brazos hoy estas..._

_Se va el sol y todo se embellece_  
_Con su luz, nos van a iluminar_  
_ven conmigo y en mis brazos descanza_  
_y podrás soñar..._

_El silencio, va creciendo_  
_Estrellas verás_  
_Melodias, trajo el día_  
_La riza soplará..._

_Se va el sol y todo se embellece_  
_Con su luz, nos van a iluminar_  
_Ven conmigo y en mis brazos descansa_  
_Si en mis brazos hoy...estas_

Cuando Narcissa termina de cantar se da cuenta que la bebe se queda pacíficamente dormida en sus brazos.

-Mirala Lucius, ¿No es hermosa?-dice Narcissa abrazándola con amor.

-Si Narcissa, es muy hermosa-dice Lucius sonriendo.

-Pero esta bebe es….

-Nuestra hija-dice Lucius interrumpiéndola-Es nuestra hija Narcissa-dice sonriendo.

Narcissa sonríe al oír eso ya que siempre ha querido una hija, por desgracia ya no puede tener hijos porque el embarazo que tuvo fue de alto riesgo, el parto fue muy complicado que termino estéril y jamás podrá tener hijos.

-Nuestra hija-dice Narcissa sonriendo mientras veía a la bebe en sus brazos-nuestra hija-dice besándola en la frente mientras soltaba lagrimas de felicidad.

Lucius sonríe al oír eso ya que el también quiere una hija y no podía creer que por fin su sueño se hizo realidad, sabia que ya tenían a Draco y lo amaban con toda su alma.

-Pero Lucius ¿Si alguien la descubre?-pregunta Narcissa aterrada.

-Nadie lo hará querida-dice Lucius tranquilo.

-Pero es idéntica a su madre-dice Narcissa.

-Tu eres su madre, su verdadera y única madre-dice Lucius sonriendo.

Narcisa comienza a soltar lágrimas de felicidad al oír eso, la pequeña Lily se volvió a mover y ella rápidamente la arrulla para evitar que se despertara y por suerte no se despertó.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?-pregunta Lucius.

-Tengo un nombre para ella, Elena-dice Narcissa.

-Elena-dice Lucius confundido.

-Si, significa bella como el sol-dice Narcissa sin dejar de ver a la beber.

-Elena-dice Lucius agarrando a la bebe-Elena Malfoy, me gusta-dice sonriendo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero pronto sus Reviews para saber si quieren que lo continúe ^^**

**La cancion de Lily yo la invente y la de Narcissa es de Barbie y la princesa de la Isla. Le prometi a mi prima que pondria esa cancion en este Fic XD**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	2. Elena Malfoy

**31 de Julio de 1991**

Habían pasado 10 años desde que Lord Voldemort desapareció, 10 años desde que James y Lily Potter murieron y 10 años desde que los Malfoy adoptaron a Lily como si fuera su hija renombrándola como Elena Malfoy.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy criaron a Elena como si fuera su hija, hija de su sangre y le dieron todo lo que ellos consideraban digno de ella. Draco la quiere demasiado ya que para el es su hermana aunque no sepa quien es ella en realidad, es muy sobre protector con ella, juega, se divierten juntos e incluso sus dos mejores amigos Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle la consideran su amiga y la protegen como lo hacen con Draco.

Todos los magos que la conocen se dan cuenta que ella es demasiado diferente a los Malfoy por su manera de expresarse y no compartir su misma idea sobre los sangre pura. Pero a Narcissa y Lucius no les importaba nada.

Desde que se enteraron que Harry Potter, el hermano mellizo de su hija sobrevivió se aseguraron que ella jamás se enterara de la verdad, sabían que su cabello pelirrojo la delataría y además por el parecido de su madre así que le dan una poción que transforma su cabello pelirrojo en rubio y gracias a eso a evitado que la descubrieran con la excusa que es su medicina. Incluso Elena cree que el cambio de su cabello es por su enfermedad.

Elena se ha transformado en una hermosa niña tierna, bondadosa y de buen corazón, ella amaba demasiado a su familia.

Últimamente ella a tenido sueños raros de luces verdes y rojas, también escucha el llano de bebes y una gentil voz de una mujer cantando una canción que apenas recordaba un poco.

Elena estaba tan emocionada de ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles escolares, había esperado la mayor parte de su infancia para entrar a Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería donde sus padres y ancestros estudiaron en la casa Slytherin, había escuchado mucho de las casa de Hogwarts y estaba ansiosa por entrar.

-¡ELENA! ¡ELENA!-grita Draco tocando la puerta.

-¡Entra!-contesta Elena tranquila.

Entra al cuarto un niño de ojos azules, con elegante pelo rubio, ojos grises y tez pálida, la mira sonriendo.

-¡Apúrate hermana que mama nos espera en la puerta para irnos al callejón Diagon!-dice Draco.

-Vamos-dice Elena yéndose con Draco.

Ambos salen corriendo del cuarto y se acercan a sus padres quienes estaban esperando en la puerta para irse.

-¿Están listos niños?-pregunta Narcissa sonriendo.

Ambos asienten sonriendo.

-No puedo creer que nuestros hijos vayan a Hogwarts, parece que fue ayer cuando eran unos tiernos bebes-dice Lucius sonriendo.

-Ya hora estudiaran para convertirse en unos grandes magos-dice Narcissa sonriendo-vamos.

La familia sale de la mansión y gracias a la tele transportación la familia apareció rápidamente en el callejón Diagon, Elena miraba emocionada sin poder creer que pronto tendrá sus primero libros y uniforme de Hogwarts.

-Bien, nos vamos a dividir para comprar rápido el material, niños vayan a comprar su uniforme, yo iré a ver las varita y Lucius comprara los libros-dice Narcissa dándole la lista.

-¿Porque yo los libros?-pregunta Lucius molesto.

-Porque yo lo digo-dice Narcissa cruzando los brazos.

Los niños miran divertido a su padre alejándose con cara de regañado.

-Bien, Draco cuida a tu hermana y nos vemos en la tienda de mascotas-dice Narcissa yéndose.

-Ven hermana-dice Draco agarrando la mano de su hermana.

Elena y Draco se dirigen hacia la tienda de "_Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones_", tenían que tener cuidado de toda la gente ya que un error se podrían soltar y separarse.

-No puedo creer que Hogwarts prohíba a los de primero llevar sus propias escobas-dice Draco molesto.

-Entiende hermanito, hay mucho niños que no vienen de familia de magos y creo que se les hace injusto que los que si pertenecemos llevemos escobas y otros no. además dudo que algunos sepan volar en ellas-dice Elena tranquila y acostumbrada a la actitud de su hermano.

-Lo se hermana, pero se me hace injusto. Pero veré si meto de contrabando dos escobas-dice Draco Sonriendo.

-Dos-dice Elena confundida.

-¿Crees que no metería una para mi hermana?-pregunta mientras le sonríe.

-No quiero tener problemas Draco y lo sabes-dice Elena preocupada.

-No lo habrá, te lo prometo-dice Draco-Aquí es-dice viendo el letrero de la tienda-vamos.

Ambos entran a la tienda y una bruja sonriente, regordeta y vestida de color malva los mira y le sonríe.

-¿Hogwarts pequeñines?-pregunta sonriéndole.

-Así es señorita-dice Draco con la actitud de un Malfoy.

-vaya ¿Deben ser Malfoy?-dice la bruja viéndolos.

-Así es-dice Elena sonriéndole.

La bruja mira a Elena y ve que es demasiado diferente a la familia Malfoy.

-Bueno, por aquí que tenemos muchos-dice la bruja guiándolos a dos banquitos al lado del otro-Matilde y Leonora los va a atenderá-dice la bruja retirándose al momento que llegan dos brujas.

-A ver pequeña-dice la bruja al momento que comenzaban a medirles.

-Con cuidado que es mi hermana-dice Draco en tono serio.

Leonora lo mira enojada y continua su trabajo.

-Perdone a mi hermano, siempre es así cuando se trata de mi-dice Elena sonriéndole.

-Me di cuenta-dice Leonora sonriéndole al ver que ella es diferente.

-te oí-dice Draco divertido fingiendo estar molesto.

-Me alegro-dice Elena sonriendo divertida.

Ambos ríen divertidos ya que les era imposible enojarse entre ellos.

-Jovencita ¿Que le pasa a su pelo?-pregunta Matilde viéndola sorprendida.

Elena agarra un mecho de su cabello y se da cuenta que se estaba tornando rojo.

-Dios mío-dice asustada- ¿Puedo ir al baño, tengo que tomarme la medicina?

-Claro y aprovecho y voy por mas material-dice Leonora sonriendo.

-¿Estas bien hermana?-pregunta Draco preocupado

-Si, voy a tomarme mi medicina-dice Elena yéndose.

-Aquí te espero-dice Draco.

Draco ve como otro niño de su edad de ropa vieja y grande se ponía sobre el banquito y una bruja le ponía alfileres a la larga tunica negra.

-_¿Quién es el?, mejor le hablo ya que me aburro -_piensa Draco aburrido- Hola-saludó- ¿También Hogwarts?

-Sí- respondió el chico.

-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas -murmuró aburrido y arrastrando las palabras- y mi hermanita se fue al baño pero luego regresa. Después de esto voy a arrastrar a mis padres a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera aunque mi hermana no quiera ¿Tu tienes escoba propia?-pregunta interesado.

-No.

-¿Juegas al Quidditch?

-No-volvió a responder que Draco podría jurar que se notaba que no sabía nada de ese juego.

-Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que a mi hermana y a mi no nos eligieran para juega por nuestra, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?-

-No.

Mientras que Draco hablaba con ese niño (ya saben quien) Elena estaba en el baño viéndose en el espejo, en el fondo siente que debería dejarse ese color de pelo pero con lo que le dijo sus padres tiene miedo de que su enfermedad empeore. Saca un frasco transparente con un liquito dorado y se lo toma, por suerte el sabor de la poción tenia sabor a manzana y en poco tiempo el mecho volvía a hacerse rubio sintiéndose aliviada.

Sale tranquila del baño y se acerca a su hermano que parecía despedirse de alguien.

-Bien, Te veré en Hogwarts, supongo-dice Draco viendo como el niño se aleja.

-Hola-dice Elena volviendo a su lugar.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunta Draco.

-Si, ¿Con quien hablabas?

-Con un niño que también ira a Hogwarts, también es de primero-contesta Draco tranquilo.

-Vaya, hubiera sido genial haber hablado con el-dice Elena tranquila.

-Te salvaste porque parece que ese niño no sabía nada de nuestro mundo y dijo que su papa es mago y su mama una bruja-dice Draco en tono burlón.

Elena lo mira de forma desaprobatoria.

-Sabias que vino con el Guardabosque de Hogwarts

-Que-dice Elena sorprendida.

-Si

-¿Por qué no vino con sus padres?-pregunta confundida.

-Dijo que están muertos-dijo Draco.

-Ay no, pobrecito-dice Elena con muchísima pena.

Después de salir de "_Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones_" se fueron a la tienda de mascotas y comenzaron a verlas emocionada mientras que Draco veía a todos como seres inferiores.

-Aquí están-dice Narcissa junto con su marido acercándose a ellos sonriéndoles-compraron sus uniformes.

-Si mama-contestan ambos.

-Perfecto, su padre ya compro sus libros y ahora vamos por sus varitas-dice Narcissa.

-¡Si!-dicen ambos sonriendo.

Después de un largo día de compras los Malfoy regresaron a la mansión agotados.

-¡DOBBY!-grita Lucius.

Frente a ellos aparece un pequeño elfo domestico temblando.

-S…Si amo-dice asustado.

-Llévate las pertenencias de mis hijos a sus cuartos-dice Lucius yéndose junto con su esposa y Draco.

-Si amo-dice Dobby agarrando las cosas.

-¿te ayudo Dobby?-pregunta Elena acercándose.

-N…No señorita, yo puedo-dice Dobby sonriéndole ya que ella era la única de la familia que lo trataba bien.

-¡Elena, hora de comer!-dice Lucius.

Elena le sonríe a Dobby y se va al comedor donde toda su estaba sentada para comer, ella como siempre se sienta a lado de Draco mientras que Lucius se sienta en el asiento principal.

-Muy bien, como recordaremos ustedes dos entraran a Hogwarts en un mes-dice Lucius viendo a sus hijos-Quiero decirles que me siento orgulloso de que vayan a estudiar en nuestra antigua escuela, pero deben saber que ahí también estudian sangre sucia.

-Sangre sucia-dice Draco confundido.

-Así llamamos a gente que son hijos de Muggle que son personas que no tienen magia y desconocen nuestro mundo-dice Narcissa.

-Así que Draco cuando tú y tu hermana estén en Hogwarts quiero que la protejas y evites que tenga contacto con esa gente-dice Lucius.

-Si padre-dice Draco orgulloso de aceptar esa tarea.

-Ustedes deben de entrar a la casa de Slytherin-dice Lucius.

-Padre, ¿Que pasaría si algunos de nosotros no entremos a Slytherin?-pregunta Elena.

-Pues llamare al Profesor Dumbledore y le exigiré que los cambie a Slytherin-dice Lucius enojado.

-Lucius-dice Narcissa.

-Bueno, quiero que sepan que quiero que estudien mucho y se conviertan en el mago y la bruja mas poderosa de todos los siglos-dice Lucius sonriéndoles.

-Lo prometemos padre-dice Elena sonriéndole.

Lucius sonríe satisfecho al escuchar eso, sabía que habría posibilidades de que su hija la enviaran a Gyffindor por sus verdaderos padres pero por ser criada por ellos podría haber la posibilidad de que entrara a Slytherin.

-¡DOBBY, SIRVE LA MESA!-ordena furioso.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Como todos sabemos como Harry conoce todo pues decidí solo poner a Elena en el primer Chapter**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto.**

**A ver si en el tren los mellizos se conocen**

**Adios!**


	3. Viaje a Hogwarts

**1 de Septiembre de 1991 **

Dobby entra silenciosamente al cuarto de Elena ya que por ordenes del señor Malfoy debía levantar a los niños, el mira a la niña y sonríe al ver que tan tranquila y tierna se mira dormida. Le daba lastima despertarla pero sabia que debía hacerlo ya que tenia que tomar el tren e irse a Hogwarts. No podía creer que la pequeña niña ya iba a estudia magia.

-Señorita Elena-dice Dobby moviéndola-Señorita Elena.

Elena comienza a gruñir un poco enojada mientras se levantaba.

-Señorita Elena-dice Dobby.

Elena lentamente abre los ojos y se sienta media dormida.

-¿Qué pasa Dobby?-pregunta dormida.

-Su padre dice que tiene que levantarse o perderá el tren-dice Dobby.

-Así, claro… ¿Cuál tren?-pregunta dormida.

-El que la llevara a Hogwarts-dice Dobby.

-El que me llevara a Hogwarts-repite dormida pero al darse cuenta de que tren hablaba abrió sus ojos despertándose inmediatamente-¡Hoy es el día!-dice levantándose emocionada-¡HOY ES EL DIA!-grita emocionada.

Dobby sonríe al verla emocionada ya que eso le gustaba ver en ella, rápidamente se dirige hacia la puerta y sale cerrándola para que Elena pueda prepararse y además tenia que levantar a Draco.

Elena rápidamente corre hacia su closet y comienza a esculcar su ropa para buscar que ponerse para entrar al tren.

-_Por fin, por fin voy a ir a Hogwarts… aprenderé magia y hechicería para convertirme en una magnifica bruja-_piensa emocionada-_Hare un montón amigos, y posiblemente también haga enemigos-piensa divertida._

Elena agarra una capa negra, blusa negra, falta negra, medias negras y zapatos negros.

-Esta casa necesita algo de color-dice Elena dándose cuenta de lo oscuro que esta su ropa al igual que la mansión.

-¡LARGATE DOBBY Y TRAEME UN VASO CON AGUA!-grita Draco desde su cuarto.

-Mi hermano debería respetar mas a Dobby-dice Elena cruzando los brazos-Pobre Dobby, me da lastima dejarlo solo con mis padre-dice con tristeza.

Elena se va al baño para bañarse e irse fresca, se pone su ropa y se peina su cabello dejándoselo suelto. Se da cuenta que su cabello esta comenzando a tornarse rojo y no tarda en tomarse la poción para volverse rubio.

-_Recuerda Elena, debes de cuidar muy bien de que no descubran tu enfermedad o se reirán de ti-_piensa Elena con tristeza-pero eso no pasara.

Elena acomoda su cama para que Dobby no lo haga y sale corriendo de su cuarto para desayunar. Al entrar al comedor encuentra a sus padres sentados esperando a sus hijos para desayunar.

-¡Buenos días mama, buenos días papa!-saluda Elena abrazándolos.

-Buenos días hija-dice Lucius sonriendo.

-Buenos días tesoro-dice Narcissa sonriendo- ¿Lista para irte a Hogwarts?

-Si mama, e esperado mucho este momento-dice Elena emocionada.

-Lo sabemos hija, tu y tu hermano han esperado tanto este día-dice Lucius.

Elena sonríe a su padre, escucha unos pasos acercándose al comedor y mira a Draco corriendo hacia sus padres.

-Buenos días papa, buenos días mama-dice Draco abrazándolos-Buenos días hermana-dice abrazándola.

-Buenos días hijo-dice Lucius sonriendo.

-Buenos días corazón-dice Narcissa sonriendo.

-Hola hermanito ¿Listo?-pregunta emocionada.

-Mas que nunca, eh esperado toda mi vida para irme a estudiar a Hogwarts-dice Draco sonriendo-Crabbe y Goyle también están tan emocionados

Dobby entra corriendo al comedor mientras llevaba los platos de todos.

-La comida esta servida-dice Dobby sirviéndole a todos.

-Gracias Dobby-dice Elena sonriendo.

-Desayunen bien niños, que será un viaje muy largo-dice Narcissa sonriendo.

-Si mama-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Niños recuerden que hoy irán a Hogwarts, nuestro antiguo colegio-dice Lucius-Habrá muchos niños pero ustedes deben ser los mejores que todos los chicos de su edad y de todas las edades.

-Si padre-dice Draco.

-Deben honrar el apellido Malfoy y nuestra sangre pura-dice Lucius.

-Lo haremos padre, no te preocupes-dice Elena sonriendo.

La familia comienza a desayunar tranquilamente, Elena comía rápido por lo emocionada que estaba y Draco podía notarlo sonriendo tranquilo ya que la sonrisa de su hermana también era la suya.

Después de desayunar la familia rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la mansión con todos los baúles, equipajes listos para irse.

-Estamos listos padre-dice Elena sonriendo.

-Antes de irse niños, les tenemos una sorpresa-dice Lucius.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunta Draco.

Lucius y Narcissa sonrieron y detrás de las cortinas de una de las ventanas de alado de la puerta sacaron dos jaulas con dos lechuzas, una tiene plumas grises con negras y ojos amarillos y la otra era de pluma café oscuro con partes blanca y ojos azules.

-La gris es para mi hija y la café es para mi hijo-dice. Lucius entregándoselas.

-¡WOW! ¡Gracias papa!-dicen los niños abrazándolo.

-Jejeje de nada-dice Lucius sonriendo.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunta Draco.

-La de tu hermana se llama Julie y la tuya se llama Black-dice Narcissa.

-Hola Julie-dice Elena sonriendo mientras acariciaba el ala de su lechuza.

Julie acerca su cabeza donde esta la mano de Elena para dejarse acariciar.

-Mira, le agradas-dice Narcissa sonriendo.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos o perderán el tren-dice Lucius.

-Si-dicen sus hijos al mismo tiempo.

La familia se reúne y Lucius usa la tele transportación para aparecer frente a la plataforma _9 y 3/4, _Elena mira el tren emocionada al pensar que ese tren la llevaría a Hogwarts.

-Voy a pedir que lleven los baúles al compartimiento, no tardare-dice Lucius alejándose.

-Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo-habló un niño de cara redonda.

-Oh, Neville-suspiró la anciana.

Elena sintió pena por el niño, primer día y ya pierde a su mascota.

-Vaya, seguramente ese chico termine en la casa de los inútiles-dice Draco divertido.

-No es gracioso Draco-dice Elena.

-Listo, encontré un buen compartimiento para ustedes-dice Lucius acercándose a su familia al mismo tiempo que el tren anunciaba que estaba a punto de irse.

-Bueno, parece que esta es la despedida-dice Elena emocionada y a la ves triste por tener que dejar a sus padres.

-Cuídense mucho y que Dios me los proteja-dice Narcisa dándole la bendición a sus hijos.

-Adiós mama, adiós papa. Nos veremos en navidad-dice Draco abrazando a sus padres.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho-dice Elena abrazándolos.

-Y nosotros también-dice Narcissa abrazándolos-la casa no será lo mismo sin ustedes-dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hijos míos, la bendición. Cuídense y estudien mucho en la escuela-dice Lucius.

-Lo haremos padre, se lo prometemos-dice Elena sonriendo.

-Draco, cuida mucho a tu hermana-dice Lucius.

-Lo haré padre-dice Draco sonriendo.

-No lo dudo-dice Elena divertida-Oye papa ¿Dónde están nuestras lechuzas?

-Las metieron en un lugar especial para ellas, no te preocupes-dice Lucius.

Los chicos abrazaron una vez mas a sus padres para subirse al tren, en cuanto el tren comenzó a avanzar ellos veían como se alejaban de ellos hasta ya no verlos. Elena lloraba ya que no veía a sus padres hasta navidad, solamente los vería en Navidad y el verano y así será en los próximos siente años.

-¿Puedes creerlo Draco, estamos en el tren que nos llevara a Hogwarts?-dice Elena sentándose emocionada.

-Si, a mi también me cuesta trabajo creerlo-dice Draco sentándose a lado de su hermana.

Elena saca su varita y con un movimiento logra desaparece su ropa apareciendo su uniforme.

-Estoy lista-dice Elena tranquila.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso sin decir un hechizo?-pregunta Draco sorprendido.

-Mama me enseño hechizos sencillos que solamente puedo utilizar mientras sea menor de edad-dice Elena tranquila-además también me enseño a decirlos con la mente.

-¿Cómo es posible que tu sepas y yo no si soy tu hermano?-pregunta Draco un poco celoso.

-Fácil, tú te ibas a jugar con Crabbe y Goyle mientras mama me enseñaba-dice Elena sonriendo.

Draco decide no decir nada ya que sabía que su hermana tenía razón.

-Te dejo para que te cambies-dice Elena dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Pero aun falta mucho-dice Draco.

-Si, pero es mejor ya cambiarse que esperar a ultimo momento-dice Elena saliendo del compartimiento y cerrando la puerta.

Elena se quedo para afuera de compartimiento esperando que su hermano se cambiara, pasaban muchos niños y jóvenes por ahí sonriendo como si estuvieran emocionado de ir a Hogwarts.

-¡APURATE GEORGE!-grita un chico pelirrojo de unos dos años mayor que ella.

-¡YA VOY F….!-dice otro chico idéntico a el, pero no pudo terminar ya que mira a Elena-Hola niña ¿Te corrieron del compartimiento?

Elena miraba sorprendida ya que jamás había visto gemelos en su vida.

-No, mi hermano se esta cambiando y yo lo estoy esperando-dice Elena sonriendo.

-¿Primer año?-pregunta Fred parándose al otro lado de ella

-Si, al igual que mi hermano ¿Ustedes?

-Tercero, soy George Weasley y el es mi hermano Fred-dice George sonriendo.

-Weasley-dice Elena reconociendo ese apellido-es un placer, soy Elena.

-Mucho gusto Elena, esperemos que quedes en Gyffindor, la mejor casa de Hogwarts. Nuestra familia a estado ahí durante generaciones, también nuestro hermano menor entra a primero y el próximo año nuestra hermana-dice Fred.

-Tu hermano también va a primero ¿Son cuates?-pregunta George.

Elena asiente.

-Lastima, nadie tendrá problemas de reconocerlos-dice Fred divertido.

-Bueno, mi hermano y yo nos iremos. Nos vemos Elenita-dice George yéndose.

-¡Adiós Elenita!-dice Fred yéndose.

-Cuídense-dice Elena tranquila.

Elena se queda viendo la dirección en la cual se fueron, ella había conocido a los famosos Weasley que su padre siempre se queja. Ahora que los veía ella se daba cuenta que son muy buenas personas, jamás entenderá porque su padre los odia si son sangre pura también a pesar que son pobres.

-Elena-dice Draco saliendo del compartimiento con el uniforme puesto-te oí hablar con chicos.

-Conocí unos gemelos de tercero, son Weasley-dice Elena.

-¿Te hicieron algo?-pregunta Draco enojado.

-No, solamente me saludaron y ya-dice Elena tranquila.

-Sabes muy bien lo que nuestro padre opina de ellos-dice Draco.

-Lo se, tranquilo-dice Elena tranquila.

-Iré a buscar a Crabbe y a Goyle, nos vemos luego-dice Draco yéndose.

-Cuídate-dice Elena-Yo iré a pasear-dice mientras caminaba.

Elena comenzó a recorrer el tren viendo como los otros chicos mayores que ella usaba magia pequeña y hacían cosas increíbles.

-Disculpa.

Elena voltea al escucha una voz mandona y mira a una niña de su misma edad, mucho pelo castaños y usa el uniforme de la escuela.

-¿Has visto una rana?, la perdió un niño llamado Neville.

-Lo siento, no lo eh visto pero si la veo te aviso-dice Elena.

-Gracias, por cierto soy Hermione Granger.

-Soy Elena, Elena Malfoy-dice Elena sonriendo-¿También a primero?

-Si, ya quiero llega a Hogwarts y espero quedar en Gyffindor, parece que es la mejor casa ¿Tu sabes a cual quieres entrar?

-Pueeessss... mi familia ha estado en Slytherin por muchas generaciones, mi hermano y yo esperamos entrar ahí-dice Elena.

-¿Tu hermano también esta en primero?-pregunta Hermione y Elena asiente-espero pronto conocerlo, bueno será mejor que siga buscando. Fue un placer-dice yéndose

-Wow, algo me dice que esa chica será mandona de grande-dice Elena divertida.

-¿Oíste que Harry Potter entrara a Hogwarts este año?-pregunta una chica de cinco años mayor.

-Si, aun no puedo creerlo-dice una chica de su edad.

Elena se impacta al oír eso, no podía creer que el famoso Harry Potter quien sobrevivió del mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos vaya estudiar al mismo año que ella.

-No puede ser Harry Potter, no puedo creer que al fin lo conozca-dice Elena emocionada-Ojala lleguemos a hacer amigos.

…_tu hermano te protegerá_

_No hay nada que temer_

_Y …, tu hermana te cuidara  
Y solos jamás estarán_

Elena voltea para todas partes confundida ya que escucho la voz de una mujer que jamás había oído en su vida, juraría que dijo nombres pero no logro escucharlos.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es Elena Malfoy la oveja negra de la familia-dice una niña de su edad de pelo corto y negro.

-Hola Pansy, que gusto verte-dice Elena fingiendo una sonrisa, ella la conoce desde hace muchos años y jamás habían llegado a ser amigas ya que por ser diferente la considera la oveja negra.

-Lo mismo digo-dice Pansy fingiendo-Ojala quedemos en la mejor casa, Slytherin.

-Ojala-dice Elena.

-Obviamente tu estará, eres una Malfoy-dice Pansy sonriendo mientras se iba.

-Ojala quedes en otra casa lejos de la mía-dice Elena enojada.

-Hola pequeña-dice una voz dulce detrás de ella, Elena voltea y mira a una mujer sonriente y con hoyuelos-¿Quieres algo del carrito princesa?

-Si, quiero dos pasteles de calabaza, dos chicles y dos ranas de chocolate-dice Elena.

-Aquí tienes-dice la señora entregándoselos.

Elena se los paga y la señora se retira. Regresa a su compartimiento para comer, estaba sorprendida al enterarse que tenia horas en el tren. No podía creer que haya pasado las horas tan rápido.

-Hola Elena-saluda Draco entrando con Crabbe y Goyle al compartimiento.

-Hola Draco, hola chicos-saluda Elena-Hermanito te compre un pastel de calabaza, un chico y una rana de chocolate-dice entregándoselos.

-Gracias-dice Draco sonriendo.

-¿Y para nosotros?-pregunta Crabbe.

-Lo siento chicos, se me olvido comprarles-dice Elena fingiendo inocencia aunque obviamente no les iba a comprar nada, el hecho que sean amigos de su hermano no signifique que cuando ella compre dulces le tiene que comprar a ellos.

-¿Escuchaste los rumores que dice por el tren? Harry Potter entrara a Hogwarts-dice Draco sonriendo con malicia.

-Si, oí a unas chicas mayores-dice Elena-¿Lo vistes?

-No, aun no-dice Draco-pero escuche que esta sentado junto con un Weasley que también va a entrar a Hogwarts-dice asqueado-yo le enseñare a juntarse con verdaderos magos.

Elena no estaba de acuerdo con lo que dice Draco mientras que Crabbe y Goyle sonreían con malicia.


	4. Reencuentro

Elena se da cuenta que el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha.

-Parece que ya casi llegamos-dice Elena emocionada.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevaran por separado al colegio-dice una voz que retumbo el tren.

-Cinco minutos ¡Cinco minutos!-dice Elena emocionada.

-Tu hermana esta loca-susurra Goyle a Draco.

Draco se enfurece y le da un fuerte codazo sacándole todo el aire.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunta Elena.

-De tanta emoción se quedo sin aliento-dice Draco sonriendo.

-No te imaginas-dice Crabbe nervioso.

Elena veía que el tren cada vez disminuía la velocidad, sentía como su estomago retorcía de nervios. Draco podía notarlo y se sentó a lado de ella.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras hermanita y no tengas miedo que yo siempre te protegeré-dice Draco sonriendo-Hoy y para siempre

-En el bien y el mal-dice Elena.

-No importa cuando y donde-dice Draco.

-Siempre juntos estaremos-dicen ambos mientras juntaban sus manos sonriendo.

Elena sonríe agradecida a su hermano, esa promesa se la hicieron cuando tenían cinco años después que Parkinson la hizo llorar, Draco le hizo ese juramento y jamás lo ha roto en su vida.

Después de eso los cuatro se levantan y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.

El tren aminoro mas la marcha hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir del pequeño y oscuro andén. Entonces una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos y se escucho un grito.

-¡Primer año vengan conmigo! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!

-¡Draco mira!-dice Elena apuntando a un hombre alto con cara peluda.

-Ese hombre lo vi en el Callejón Diagon con Harry-dice Draco viéndolo con asco-No puedo creer que el guíe a los de primero.

-A mi no-dice Elena uniéndose con los de primero pero se detiene al ver una rana-Hola pequeño-dice agarrándola con cuidado-creo que se quien eres o mejor dicho se a quien le perteneces, ahora hay que buscarlo.

-¡Los de primer año síganme!-dice Hagrid comenzando a caminar seguido por los de primero.

-¿Qué haces con eso Elena?-pregunta Draco asqueado.

-Se lo entregare a su dueño hermanito-contesta Elena tranquila.

Todos lo de primero siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Nadie hablaba mucho. Elena logro escuchar un niño llorando y rápidamente lo reconoció, era Neville el dueño del sapo.

-En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts-exclamo Hagrid por encima del hombro-, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooh!

-Oye-dice Elena agarrando el hombro de Neville-¿Esto te pertenece?-pregunta sonriendo.

-¡TREVOR!-grita Neville contento agarrándolo-Muchas gracias, creo haberlo perdido para siempre, me llamo Neville, Neville Longbottom-dice nervioso.

-Yo Elena, Elena Ma….

-¡Vamos Elena!-dice Draco jalándola por el brazo.

-Oye-dice enojada.

Mientras que Elena seguía siendo jalada vio como El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro.

-¡No mas de cuatro por bote!-grito Hagrid, señalando una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla.

Elena se subió a una junto con su hermano, Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Todos han subido?-pregunto Hagrid que tenia un bote para él solo- ¡Vamos! ¡ADELNANTE!

La pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal, Elena miraba emocionada el gran castillo que lentamente se iba acercando.

-¡Bajen las cabezas!- exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco.

Todos obedecieron y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros

Poco después bajaron de los botes y luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble

-_No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer_…-Elena no termina ya que se choca con alguien.

-Perdón, fue mi culpa-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo y se quedan viendo por un rato.

Elena ve frente a el a un niño de cabello negro azabache que lograba ocultar una especie de marca en su frente, ojos azules, lentes redondos y flaco.

Ella lo mira y siente algo demasiado familiar en el y siente algo muy extraño al igual que el niño, siente que ya había visto a esa chica pero no sabe como ni en donde ya que jamás había estado en el mundo mágico.

-Hola, soy Harry, Harry Potter-dice Harry extendiéndole la mano.

-Dios mío, ¿Eres tu de verdad?-pregunta Elena sorprendida-¿T….Tienes la…la…

-La cicatriz-dice Harry quitándose el pelo de la frente mostrándole la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-¡Increíble!-dice Elena emocionada.

-Y tu no me dijiste como te llamas-dice Harry volviendo a extender su mano

-Perdón, soy Elena, Elena Malfoy-dice agarrándole la mano y al tocarla sienten una especie de conexión entre ellos muy fuerte que no podían explicar.

_Pero si alguien los separa_

_Su amor siempre los unirá_

Ambos escuchan esa voz y se sueltan asustados.

-¿Están todos aquí? –pregunta Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

Ambos escuchan los golpes de la puerta y decidieron acercarse mas a los demás. Elena se acerco a su hermano.

-Draco conocí a Harry Potter-dice Elena emocionada.

-¿Dónde?-pregunta Draco interesado.

-Se fue al frente-dice Elena viendo como Harry se juntaba con Ron quien estaba al mero enfrente,

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y todos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar hacia una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry y Elena fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

-Profesora McGonagall, le traigo a los de primero- la mujer era bastante severa por lo que parecía.

-Gracias, Hagrid.- todos los niños de once años se quedaron junto a la profesora.-Yo los llevare desde aquí.

Hagrid asiente y se va dejandolo a los niños con la Profesora.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.-saludó la profesora McGonagall-El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin-Draco mira a su hermana sonriendo al oir la ultima casa- Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.- los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.-Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia.-agregó la bruja.- Por favor, esperen tranquilos-dice mientras entra a una habitacion.

-Es cierto-dice Draco ganando la atención de todos-Lo que dicen en el tren, Harry Potter entrara a Hogwarts.

Los niños comienzan a murmurar entre ellos.

Harry rápidamente reconoce a ese chico, es el mismo niño que estaba en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin.

-Ella es mi hermana Elena, ellos son Crabbe y Goyle-dice con despreocupación mientras se paraba frente a Harry-Mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron dejo escapar una pequeña risa y Draco lo mira.

-¿Crees que mi nombre es gracioso?, no necesito preguntar el tuyo, ese pelo, el uniforme y la capa demasiado vieja, debes ser un Weasley-dice Draco con desprecio.

Ron lo mira con odio y Elena lo mira recordando lo que dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

-_Así que él es el nuevo Weasley en Hogwarts_-piensa Elena.

-Hay no-dice Elena preocupada.

-Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los equivocados. Yo te puedo ayudar-dice extendiéndole la mano.

-Creo que ya se quien es el equivocado, muchas gracias-dice con frialdad.

-Yo tendría mucho cuidado si fuera tú, Potter-dijo con calma-. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres.

-Ya Draco, suficiente-dice Elena parándose en medio de ambos-suficiente-dice viéndolo enojada.

Draco mira a Harry con desprecio y se va hacia donde están sus amigos. Elena voltea hacia donde esta Harry apenada.

-Lo siento-dice yéndose con su hermano.

-Así que ella es Elena-dice Ron sorprendido en voz baja pero Harry logra escucharlo.

-Si, es ella ¿Por qué te sorprendes mucho?-pregunta Harry confundido.

-Mi padre me hablo sobre ella, se dice que ella es la única oveja blanca de la familia Malfoy porque no esta de acuerdo con sus tontas creencias sobre los magos mientras que otros magos al igual que la mayor parte de los Malfoy la consideran la oveja negra-dice Ron-Ahora que la vi creo que mi padre tiene razón.

Harry voltea hacia donde esta Elena y se le queda viendo, aun siente que la conoce de algún lado pero no sabia de donde, también siente algo demasiado fuerte que la une a ella cosa que no puede explicar.

-¿Es bonita verdad?-pregunta Ron en tono burlón ya que se dio cuenta como Harry no dejaba de verla.

-Gracioso-dice Harry divertido-¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos?

-Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma

El corazon de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero el no sabia nada de magia… todavía. Hagrid jamás le mencionó que debía hacer una prueba ante todo el colegio para ser seleccionados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Harry intentó no escucharla. nunca había estado tan nerviosos. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y los llevaría a su juicio final.

Volteo a ver donde estaba Elena quien hablaba con Draco.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre Draco?, involucrar a sus padres en una discusión sin sentido-dice Elena enojada.

-Solo quería que supiera que clase de magos debe evitar-dice Draco orgulloso.

-Pues no lo hagas-dice Elena enojada.

La Profesora McGonagall salio de la habitación con un pergamino en las manos, se paro frente a ellos asegurándose de que todos estuvieran ahí.

-El momento llego, síganme-dice la Profesora McGonagall llevándolos hacia unas enormes puertas dobles.

-Llego la hora-dice Elena sonriendo emocionada y nerviosa.


	5. El Sombrero Seleccionador

Las puertas se abrieron permitiéndoles entrar al Gran Comedor.

Todos miraban sorprendidos ya que jamás habían visto un lugar tan extraño y esplendido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas.

-El techo de no es de verdad, tiene un hechizo para que parezca el cielo, lo se porque leí la Historia de Hogwarts.- le comento Hermione a Elena.

-Lo se, mis padres me hablaron mucho de Hogwarts-dice Elena sonriendo-No puedo creer que este finalmente aquí.

-Me alegro de verte sonreír hermana-dice Draco sonriendo.

Elena le sonríe.

-Tengan la amabilidad de esperar aquí.- ordeno McGonagall, deteniendo la fila en el inicio de los escalones, mientras ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo obviamente,

Eso era lo típico de... Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio

Completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, pero no juzgues por lo que ves. Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros, sombreros altos y elegantes. Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes. Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff donde son justos y leales. Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, Si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos. Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

_-¡Entonces solo hay que probarse el sombrero!-susurro Ron a Harry-. Voy a matar a Fred._

_Elena logro escucharlo y río un poco divertida, Harry sonríe débilmente. Si, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos._

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

-Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen.-explicó- ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

_-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-grito el sombrero._

_La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los tejones._

-¡Bones, Susan!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! - Gritó otra vez el sombrero, y la niña se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

-¡Boot, Terry!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaw se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos. Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando. Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.

-¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Elena notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.

-Finnigan, Seamus-el muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

-Granger, Hermione.-

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero.

Ron gruñó. Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR! Él salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos.

_Crabbe y Goyle fueron a Slytherin, Draco sonríe con orgullo al ver que sus dos mejores amigos quedaron en la casa que el considera correcta._

-¡Potter, Harry!-

Los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

-¿Ha dicho Potter?

-¿Ese Harry Potter?

-Ojala este en Slytherin-dice Draco sonriendo.

Lo último que vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero.

_-Difícil. __Muy difícil.-_dijo una vocecita en su oreja_.- Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré? -_Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete.

-_En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no_-pensaba.

_-En Slytherin no, ¿eh?-preguntó la vocecita.- __¿__Estás seguro__? __Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR__!__- _

Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente.

-¡Tenemos a Potter, tenemos a Potter!-gritan los gemelos.

Elena también aplaudió orgullosa, no sabia porque pero se alegra que no lo hayan puesto en Slytherin.

Draco mira a su hermana aplaudiendo a Harry y siente una especie de celos hacia él.

-Malfoy, Draco

-Suerte-dice Elena sonriendo.

Draco le guiña el ojo: el obtuvo su deseo, sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! Él fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.

Elena aplaude orgullosa.

-Malfoy, Elena

Albus Dumbledore ve a Elena y siente una presencia demasiada familiar y que no tiene que ver con los Malfoy, el lo sabía muy ya que sabía quien era exactamente ella: Lily Ángela Potter la hija perdida de Lily y James Potter.

Severus Snape mira a Elena ya que también sabe quien es realmente, se impresiona ver el rostro exactamente idéntica a la de Lily cuando era niña, jamás olvidaría ese rostro pero los ojos son idénticos a los de James Potter y el color rubio de su cabello el conoce que poción usan para eso.

Elena sube al taburete nerviosa y la Profesora McGonagall le pone el sombrero.

-_Malfoy_ –dice la misma vocecita en su oreja.- ¿_Estas segura de que eres una Malfoy?-_Elena se confunde a esa pregunta mientras que el sombrero hizo una breve pausa-_No, de ninguna manera perteneces a esa casa, eres exactamente como tu madre y tambien eres traviesa como tu padre, así que…_- el sombrero espero unos segundos hasta dar su veredicto.-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Elena abre los ojos impactada con lo que acaba de escuchar, su hermano también se impacta al oír eso, no podía creer que su hermana entre a la que el considera una de las peores casas de la historia y lo peor es que estará con Potter.

-_No, no mi hermana no_-piensa Draco furioso.

Los de Gryffindor se sorprender al oír eso y murmullan, no podias creer que un Malfoy estaria con ellos, Harry fue el primero que no dudo en aplaudir en cuanto escucho que la enviaran a Gryffindor, Neville se unió a él, los gemelos también comienzaron a aplaudir y poco a poco los demás comienzan a aplaudir mientras que Elena se sienta en la mesa a lado de Harry.

-Bien hecho Elena-dice Harry sonriendo.

-Gracias-dice Elena sonriendo nerviosa-_Mama y papa me mataran_-piensa asustada.

Dumbledore mira tranquilo a Elena y a Harry.

_-Por fin, juntos de nuevo aunque no lo sepan. Algún día ellos lo sabrán-_piensa Dumbledore tranquilo.

Las selecciones de la casa continuaron, a Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y los mellizos cruzaron los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Ellos aplaudieron con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.

-Bien hecho, Ron, excelente.-lo felicitó Percy, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin.

Elena vio la casa de Slytherin y vio con tristeza a su hermano al igual que él a ella pero también vio una sonrisa burlona de Parkinson.

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado. Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

-¡Bienvenidos!-exclamó.- ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!-se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.

-Está... un poquito loco, ¿no?-le preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.

-¿Loco?-repitió con frivolidad.- ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?-

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a ella de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

-Que rico-dice Elena emocionada

-AAAAAAHHHH-grita Ron ya que ve una cabeza frente a él.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenas Noches!-dice un fantasma apareciendo frente a los de primero de Gryffindor-Que tal, bienvenidos a Gryffindor.

De pronto el Gran comedor comenzó a llenarse de fantasmas, los que vienen de familias Muggles se sorprender al verlos, algunos estaban un poco asustados.

-Eso tiene muy buen aspecto.-comentó con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.

-¿No puede...?-

-No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años.-respondió el fantasma.-No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Yo sé quién es usted!-dijo súbitamente Ron.- Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!

-Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas si no te importa-comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad.

-¿Dijo casi? ¿Por qué te dicen así?-pregunta Hermione confundida.

-Por esto- dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra.

Elena y Hermione lo miran con asco.

-¿Por qué preguntaste?-pregunta Elena enojada.

-Yo que iba a saber-contesta Hermione.

Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio y tosió aclarándose la voz.

-¡Así que nuevos Gryffindor! Espero que este año nos ayuden a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.

Harry y Elena miraron hacia la mesa de las serpientes y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy, que no parecía muy contento con su presencia.

-Pobre Draco-dice Elena con lastima de ver a su hermano sufrir.

-De lo que te salvaste-dice Harry.

-Creo que si-dice Elena no muy convencida.

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche... Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.

-Yo soy mitad y mitad.-dijo Seamus.-Mi padre es Muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.-los demás rieron.

-¿Y tú, Neville?-preguntó Ron.

-Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja. Pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un Muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía agarrado de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendrían que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.

-¿Y tu Elena?-pregunta Ron-¿Qué se siente que una Malfoy este en Gryffindor?

Elena lo mira y ve que el solamente se quiere burlar de ella.

-A mi no me molesta para nada, me siento bien estar aquí-dice Elena sonriendo.

No mentía en eso, al medida que va escuchando historias de los demás se va socializando con los demas.

-No pareces ser una Malfoy-dice George sonriendo.

-Es verdad, eres simpática y hermosa-dice Fred guiñándole el ojo.

-Muchas gracias-dice Elena sonrojándose.

Harry no sabe porque pero siente algo de celos al ver como los gemelos trataban a Elena.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunta Ron confundido.

-La conocimos en el tren, creíamos que la habían corrido del compartimiento pero estaba esperando a su hermano-contesta Fred.

-No sabíamos que era una Malfoy y no parece una-dice George.

-No se si podré encajar con ellos después de lo que dicen de mi familia-dice Elena nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Elenita, nosotros te protegeremos-dice Fred

-No temas Elena-dice Percy sonriéndole que al darse cuenta de cómo es ella decide tratarla bien a pesar de ser una Malfoy.

-Yo también-dice Harry agarrándole la mano.

Elena sonríe agradecida y se siente mucho más segura.

Harry voltea para ver al profesor Quirrell y ve como el Profesor Snape lo miraba, en cuanto lo ve a los ojos comienza a sentir un dolor agudo golpeándole en su cicatriz.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Elena preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Percy, volviendo la vista hacía ellos.

-N…nada.-respondió Harry , sintiendo como el dolor desaparecía tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo cuando el profesor los miró, una sensación que no les gustó en absoluto.

-¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell?-preguntó Harry.

-Oh, ¿ya conocían a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.

Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo. Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

-Sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año deberán tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.-los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.-El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.- Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.

-¿Lo decía en serio?-murmuró Elena preocupada.

-Eso creo.-dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore.-Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.

Elena y Harry se vieron asustados al oir eso.

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!-exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas. El director agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.- ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita!-dijo.- ¡Y allá vamos!

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aunque seamos viejos y calvos o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas con algunas materias interesantes. Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

-¡Ah, la música!-comentó, enjugándose los ojos.- ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama.-los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaban al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente. Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando el prefecto se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.

-Peeves.-susurró a los de primer año.-Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman Poltergeist.-Levantó la voz.-Peeves, aparece.-la respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?-se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.

-¡Oh!-habló, con un maligno cacareo.- ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!-de pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.

-Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio!-gritó Percy enfadado. Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.-Tienen que tener cuidado con Peeves.-dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando.-El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.-al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

-¿Santo y seña?-preguntó.

-Caput draconis.- el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí,

-Excelente mañana es nuestro primer dia.- comentó emocionada Hermione mientras se tumbaba en su cama.

Elena sonrie, pero en el fondo estaba triste, como muños chicos se levantaron no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de su hermano, no podía creer que estaba lejos de su único familiar que tiene en Hogwarts.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Hermione.

-Solo cansada-dice Elena.

-Pues duerme que mañana sera un gran dia-dice Hermione.

Elena asiente y se va a su cama donde encuentra a Julie en su jaula a lado de su cama.

-Hola Julie, me alegro verte-dice Elena sonriendo.

Elena se sienta en su cama pero no sabe porque pero siente que no esta sola, siente que alguien querido esta ahí protegiéndola y por alguna razón siente que no es Julie.

-_¿Qué es esto que siento?_-piensa confundida.

* * *

Mientras tantos en el dormitorio de los chicos Harry y Ron estaban terminando de desempacar sus pertenencias.

-No puedo creer que una Malfoy este en Gryffindor-dice Ron aun sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Harry confundido.

-Porque los Malfoy han estado en Slytherin por varias generaciones, además todos los magos malvados han estado ahí, incluso Quien-tu-sabes quien ha estado ahí, ellos eran parte de su grupo de mortifagos durante la primera Guerra pero después que Quien-tu-sabes quien desapareció su padre se salvo de ir a Azkaban porque dijo que fue hechizado obligándolo a servirle-dice Ron enojado-Seguro ella nos traicionara con su hermano para tratar de ganar la copa de la casa a pesar de los mitos que dicen de su bondad.

-No lo creo Ron, yo veo que ella es la niña más buena que eh conocido en mi vida-dice Harry.

-Harry ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de una Malfoy?-dice Ron en shock.

-¡Claro que no!, solo siento que la conozco de algún lado-dice Harry poniéndose la piyama-Como si ya la conociera desde mucho antes.

-Lo dudo, su familia jamás van al mundo Muggle-dice Ron terminando de ponerse la piyama-Le daré una oportunidad pero si nos traiciona te arrepentirás-dice enojado.

-No nos traicionara, yo lo se-dice Harry tranquilo.

-Buenas noches Harry-dice Ron durmiéndose.

-Buenas noches Ron-dice Harry acostándose.

Harry no podía dormir, por alguna razón sentía algo en su pecho hacia Elena y sabia que no era amor, era algo inexplicable que podía descifrar.

-_¿Qué es esto que siento?_-piensa confundido.

Después de unas cuantas horas Harry logra quedarse dormido con ese sentimiento.


	6. Primer dia de Clases

En la noche después de la primera cena de un nuevo año escolar, Albus Dumbledore entra a su oficina seguido por la Profesora McGonagall, Severus Snape y Hagrid.

-Están juntos Albus, después de tantos años por fin están juntos-dice la Profesora McGonagall emocionada.

-Ni tan juntos profesora, recuerde que ella cree que es una Malfoy-dice Snape con frialdad.

-Aunque fuera criada por los Malfoy era obvio que ella no habría quedado en Slytherin por el noble corazón que heredo de sus padres, especialmente el de su madre-dice Dumbledore viendo como Snape se esfuerza por ocultar su tristeza.

-Profesor Dumbledore, se que me dirá que llevo diciendo lo mismo tantas veces por muchos años pero…. No hubiera sido mejor que hubiéramos ido por la pequeña Lily poco después de lo que pasó con James y Lily Potter y la lleváramos con Harry a vivir con sus horrendos tíos Muggles-dice Hagrid.

-Lo se Hagrid, pero recuerda el acuerdo que tuvimos hace diez años después de que dejamos a Harry con sus tíos-dice Albus.

*****Flash Back*****

2 de Noviembre 1981

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**

_Albus Dumbledore estaba parado frente a una de sus ventanas de su oficina hablando con Severus Snape de lo que paso en Godric's Hollow_

_-Dijiste que la mantendrías a salvo-dice Snape con un profundo dolor en su corazón._

_-Lily y James, confiaron en la persona equivocada Severus, al igual que tu-dice Dumbledore sin dejar de ver la ventana._

_Snape trata de seguir conteniendo sus lagrimas mientras que Dumbledore se acerca a el._

_-Los bebes sobrevivieron._

_-Bebe, querrás decir que el bebe sobrevivió ya que la pequeña Lily esta muerta-dice Snape._

_-No Severus, la pequeña Lily Ángela Potter no esta muerta-dice Dumbledore._

_Snape lo mira impactado, la hija del amor de su vida también sigue convida, pero no lo podía creer ya que él fue a su casa toda destruida y lo único que encontró vivo fue al pequeño Harry, no encontró a la bebe ni siquiera su cuerpo._

_-¿Esta viva?-pregunta con una gran emoción en su corazón._

_Dumbledore sonríe mientras asiente._

_-¡Lily esta viva!_

_Los dos voltean y miran a la Profesora McGonagall y Hagrid acercarse a ellos._

_-Profesora McGonagall, Hagrid ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunta Dumbledore sorprendido._

_-Eso no importa Severus, solo quiero que nos digas la verdad. ¿Lily Ángela Potter sigue viva?-pregunta la Profesora McGonagall con demasiada seriedad._

_-Si Profesora, ella sigue viva-dice Dumbledore._

_-Bendito sea Dios-dice aliviada._

_Hagrid suelta un suspiro de alivio._

_-Pero… ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta la pequeña Lily?-pregunta Hagrid sonriendo._

_-Lucius Malfoy la tiene, se la llevo y él junto con su esposa la están criando como si fuera su hija-dicen Dumbledore._

_Todos lo miran estupefactos, Lily Potter siendo criada por los Malfoy, una de las familias que siguieron a Voldemort, no lo podían creer._

_-¡¿Esta loco Dumbledore?! ¡Ella no puede estar con ellos!-dice Hagrid furioso._

_-¡Debemos ir por ella Albus, no podemos permitir que ellos la críen!-dice McGonagall._

_-Eso pensé al principio Minerva, pero fui a su mansión para llevármela y vi por la ventana como ellos la criaban y la cuidaban con mucho amor al igual que su pequeño Draco, al verlos me di cuenta que ella estaría a salvo de todo peligro si todos creyera que murió ese día, con los Malfoy estará a salvo-dice Dumbledore tranquilo._

_-¿A salvo de que?, no necesitan protección, el señor tenebroso murió-dice Snape._

_-El señor Tenebroso regresara y ambos correrán un grave peligro, es mejor que ellos crezcan separados ignorando la existencia y su conexión-dice Dumbledore_

_Todos se quedan en silencio procesando lo que Dumbledore acaba de decir._

_-Se que todos no están de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero es lo mejor para ambos-dice Dumbledore._

_Los tres se miran sabiendo que será imposible cambiar la decisión de Dumbledore._

_-Esta decidido, Lily vivirá como una Malfoy hasta que este lista para saber la verdad-dice Dumbledore_

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

-Ya vieron, siendo criada como una Malfoy ella tiene la misma personalidad de su madre, tan hermosa, bondadosa y tierna cuando era niña-dice Dumbledore.

-Pero Lucius vendrá a quejarse de que Li…. Elena haya quedado en Gryffindor, estoy segura que el joven Draco le escribió diciéndole lo que paso-dice Hagrid.

-Que venga, sabe muy bien que lo que dice el Sombrero Seleccionador es definitivo-dice Dumbledore-Ahora a dormir que mañana será un día pesado.

La Profesora McGonagall y Hagrid asienten y se retiran de la oficina de Dumbledore dejándolo a solas con Snape.

-Severus, acuérdate lo que juramos hace años-dice Dumbledore.

-Si algo le pasa a los hijos de Lily-dice Snape.

-Nada les pasara, te lo puedo asegurar-dice Dumbledore sonriendo-Ahora a dormir profesor, que mañana será un día pesado.

Snape asiente y se retira de la oficina de director dejándolo solo quien estaba parado frente a una de sus ventanas.

-Es mejor que ninguno de los dos sepa-dice Dumbledore.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

Elena se despertó gracias a los primero rayos del sol y ve como unas niña van despertándose emocionada y algunas aun con sueño. Rápidamente recuerda que ya no esta en su hogar, esta en Hogwarts, sonríe emocionada pero la sonrisa desaparece al ver que su cabello esta cambiando de color, recoge lo necesario para alistarse corre hacia el baño y ve por uno de los espejos aislados a las otras chicas que dos mechones de su cabello se están tornando naranja y rápidamente se bebe su poción y vuelven a ser rubios.

-_Muy_ _bien Elena, hagas lo que hagas no debes permitir que los chicos se enteren de tu enfermedad o creerán que eres un bicho raro, mejor dicho ser peor que un bicho_-piensa Elena asustada-¡_Pero ¿Por qué debo estar asustada?! ¡Hoy es mi primer día en Hogwarts!-_piensa emocionada.

Rápidamente se mete a bañar emocionada, al terminar se pone su uniforme que ya tiene la insignia de Gryffindor, ella veía la insignia con orgullo y también con tristeza por ser la primera Malfoy en no estar en Slytherin.

-Buenos días.

Elena voltea y mira a Hermione entrando al baño sonriendo.

-Hola Hermione, buenos días-dice Elena.

-¿Lista para el primer día de escuela?-pregunta emocionada.

-Si, aunque un poco nerviosa.

-Igual yo, bueno me tengo que apurar ya que no quiero llegar tarde a la primera clase-dice Hermione metiéndose a la zona de las regaderas.

Elena sonríe divertida y sale del baño y ve a otras chicas entrando al baño para asearse. Sabiendo que es muy temprano baja donde hay pocos alumnos a la sala común de Gryffindor y lo contempla mejor que en la noche.

-_Wow no puedo creer lo luminoso y colorido que esta, ojala así sea mi casa-_piensa Elena sorprendida.

_-_Mira, ahí esta la Malfoy-dice uno de los chicos.

-Mas vale que no nos traicione-dice otro con rencor.

Elena se entristece al escuchar que por ser una Malfoy no confían en ella.

-Allí, mira.

-¿Dónde?

-Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.

-¿El de gafas?

-¿Has visto su cara?

-¿Has visto su cicatriz?

Elena voltea y mira a Harry entrando a la Sala Comun, mira a Elena y corre hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola, buenos días-saludan ambos al mismo tiempo

Ambos ríen.

-Bien ¿Y tu?-hablan al mismo tiempo.

Harry pone su mano en su boca.

-Me alegro que durmieras bien, me preocupaba que no lo hubieras hecho por estar lejos de tu hermano-dice Harry sonriendo quitando su mano de su boca.

-Me costo trabajo pero al final pude dormir-dice Elena sonriendo-¿Listo para el primer día?

-Listo-dice Harry sonriendo-Aunque desearía dejar de ser el centro de atención-dice viendo como los demás lo miraban.

-Debe ser duro-dice Elena viendo a todos.

-No tienes idea.

Después de un rato todos los alumnos de primero salieron de la sala común juntos para ir a desayunar, Elena queria hablar con su hermano pero no se podia, después de desayunar se fueron a su primera clase. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirar a Harry, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. El deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.

En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.

Todos entraron a su primera clase, Transformaciones con la Profesora McGonagall con los Slytherin.

En cuanto los de Gryffindor entraron al salón se encontraron con los Slytherin ya sentados, Elena busca a su hermano desesperadamente y lo ve sentado en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio con un asiento vacío a lado.

-¡Draco!-dice Elena sentándose a lado de él.

-¡Elena! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te torturaron?! ¡¿Te lastimaron?!-pregunta Draco inspeccionándola.

-Jajajaja, no hermanito, todos han sido muy amables conmigo-dice Elena tranquila.

-Más les vale, porque si te han lastimado conocerán lo peor de Draco Malfoy-dice en tono amenazante.

-Ya hermanito, cálmate que si la maestra te escucha te meterás en problemas. Por como la vi en la noche parece ser demasiado estricta-dice Elena nerviosa.

Harry quien estaba sentado en la otra fila los miraba atentamente, al escuchar llamarlo hermanito siente una especie de tristeza en su corazón que no puede explicar.

-¿Estas bien Harry?-pregunta Ron.

-Si, estoy bien-dice sonriéndole.

Poco después la Profesora McGonagall entro al salón y todos guardaron silencio, todos podían darse cuenta que ella es demasiado estricta e inteligente y que no les convenían meterse en problemas.

-Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya están prevenidos.-

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione y Elena habían hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se habían vuelto plateada y puntiaguda.

-Bien hecho señorita Granger, señorita Malfoy-dice la profesora sonriéndoles.

Las niñas asienten sonriendo.

En cuanto la Profesora les dio permiso de irse Elena siguió a su hermano ya que tenían otra clase juntos, Pociones con el Profesor Snape.

-Muy bien Elena, parece que si te sirvió esta practicando con mama-dice Draco.

-Creo que tengo talento para transformaciones-dice Elena divertida.

-Algún día te ganare en transformar algo primero hermanita-dice Draco.

-No pudiste trasformar una simple cerilla en una aguja.

-Por ahora-dice Draco orgulloso-Pociones tendré mucha suerte porque la dará Snape.

Ron y Harry caminaba cerca de ellos y escucharon.

-Ay no-dice Ron.

-¿Qué pasa?

Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.-dijo Ron.

-Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros-se lamentó Harry.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes. Snape, comenzó la clase pasando lista y se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry.

-Ah, sí.-murmuró.- Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.- Malfoy y sus amigos rieron tapándose la boca y Elena solo lo mira en forma desaprobatoria

Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.

-Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones.-comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo.-Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.-más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.- ¡Potter!-llamó, sobresaltándolo.- ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?-

Hermione alzo la mano pero Snape señaló a Harry.

-No lo sé, señor.-contestó el azabache. Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

-Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.-no hizo caso de las mano de Hermione.-Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Hermione agitaba su mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaban levantarse del asiento para que la viera.

-No lo sé, señor.-

-Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?-Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?-ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.

-No lo sé.-repitió Harry con calma.-Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?-unos pocos rieron. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.

-¡Siéntese!-le gritó a Hermione, antes de posarse frente a Elena.- Señorita Malfoy ¿Qué hace sentada a lado de un Slytherin cuando usted es una Gryffindor?

Elena se asusta por la fría mirada de Snape.

-P…Pues el es mi hermano-contesta asustada.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, en mi clase cada miembro de una casa debe de sentarse con los de su casa, así que señorita Malfoy, váyase a sentar a lado del señor Potter y junto a él la quiero ver sentada en todas mi clases durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts.

Draco y Elena se sorprenden a escuchar eso.

-Pero…

-Ahora-ordena Snape.

Elena mira con tristeza a su hermano y se sienta entre Harry y Hermione.

-Ahora si, señorita Malfoy. Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?-dice viéndola sonriendo con malicia.

Asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvar a uno de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta.-dijo Elena.

-Bien-murmuró Snape - Bueno, ¿por qué no lo están apuntando todo?-se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos.-Se le sumarán cinco puntos por la excelente respuesta de la señorita Malfoy, pero se le restara un punto por sentarse con un Slytherin y tambien se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.

Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindor a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle.

En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra.

Elena tampoco había tenido problemas, al igual que Draco ella lo estaba haciendo con perfección ganándose una mirada aprobatoria de Snape.

De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

-¡Chico idiota!-exclamó Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita.-Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?-Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.-Llévelo a la enfermería.-le ordenó a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca.-Tú, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor

Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.

Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Elena perdió un punto y él habia dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?

-Anímate.-dijo Ron.-Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?

Harry asiente y ambos se fueron a ver a Hagrid.

Elena caminaba junto con Draco.

-Le mande una carta a papa ayer en la noche, de seguro vendrá a exigirle que te vayas a Slytherin-dice Draco.

-Sabes que eso es imposible-dice Elena

-Lo se, pero a ver si lo logra-dice Draco.

-Tu lo que quieres es vigilarme todo el tiempo-dice Elena divertida,

-Soy tu hermano, además prometí protegerte ¿Recuerdas?-dice Draco sonriendo- Hoy y para siempre

-En el bien y el mal-dice Elena.

-No importa cuando y donde-dice Draco.

-Siempre juntos estaremos-dicen ambos mientras juntaban sus manos sonriendo.


End file.
